


Till it Breaks

by ulstercycle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Time, Inflation, Light D/s, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Seals, Watersports, more tags to come i'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulstercycle/pseuds/ulstercycle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream just wants to get rid of his seals. His last reminders of the city he lost and the title he so desperately wants to regain. Who better to take the signs of his nobility that the mecha who promised him a new Vos, even more spectacular than the one before the war? And what better time then the tentative ceasefire, with both forces safely back on Cybertrom? Except, it seems the citizens of Kaon have their own way of getting rid of a mech's seals..... Oh dear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Much thanks to Bammshee - who let me use a prompt of hers to start writing this. It is quite amazing to have your hero let you use something of theirs for your own work. ;)

Plating scraped and scuffed as the two over charged mechs burst into the Air Commander's berth room, tangled together as Starscream desperately tried to hook his long legs around Megatron's waist. Lust flew thick and fast between their meshed fields, along with the mutual sort of affection that always accompanied the two between their inevitable arguments. The warlord growled low and deep, optics bright at the eagerness his second displayed. The younger mecha whimpered into the possessive kiss, wings flat against the wall they were pressed against. 

"C-come on, you fragging gl-glitch...." He broke away from the kiss, trembling against the warframe, servos dipping into crevices to tweak and pull at sensitive wires, doing his best to rev up his prospective partner. 

"Easy now, my little seeker...." Megatron murmured into his audials, the larger Deception's own digits making quick work of the twitching wings spread before him. "I'd like to at least attempt to get us to the berth before I take your little valve." The silver and purple mech chuckled as the flier simply whined in response, rubbing his hot panel against Megatron's abdomen, heels locked together behind the warlord's spinal struts.

"Just be quick about it...." The needy Seeker replied, sulking as Megatron moved them further into the room, before dumping Starscream onto the berth. The Vosian let out a huff of air, pouting as the larger mech leered down at him. 

"Are you that desperate to feel me, Starscream? After all this time, all your coyness and all the games, all that effort when you wanted to be used like shareware?" Megatron smirked as his Seeker hissed at him, long claws digging in to draw scratches into his thick armour. "Peace, little Seeker, peace..." The ex-gladiator slowly moved up the berth, covering the flier's slim frame with his own, desire tangling their fields together. "I'll give you what you want...."

For the first time that evening, fear flickered through Starscream's field, and ruby red optics slid away from Megatron's scarred face plates. The Seeker pulled his plating fractionally closer, and wings trying to cant down despite being pinned to the berth. 

Megatron's brow plates furrowed, and he gazed down on the lethal mech spread out beneath him, field immediately pulling back, full of question. "Starscream? Is something wrong?" He pulled back, trying to gauge the issue. "You don't have to do this, you know.... There will be no repercussions for refusing me, Commander." The Kaonian reminded gently. "I will only partake in what is willingly given." It honestly wouldn't have been the first time a lower ranking solider felt they couldn't say no after they initiated, but even the leader of Decepticons had more honour than that. No one would be forced into doing such things, not in his army.

"N-no.... Nothing's wrong...." The silver blue mech brought his servos up behind Megatron's neck, pulling him back down. The Seeker reset his optics, before finally returning to face his Lord and Master with a smirk. "And if I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be in my berth, now would you?" Starscream purred, rocking his hips up, pulling Megatron against his plating, trailing gentle kisses against silver chest plating.

"If you're certain?" Megatron murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the flier's sensitive head crest.

"Absolutely." The SIC smirked again, spreading his wings wide in an inviting display, raising his chin in a clear challenge while his field danced playfully around the warframe's own. 

"In that case...." Megatron gave a sly grin before trailing kisses down his second's front, massaging wings and nipping at sensitive plating. "Open for me." He whispered, exventing softly across the Seeker's blazing modesty panel. 

The smaller mech complied with a groan, powerful dancer's thighs trembling and his plating grew slick with perspiration. His anterior node sat at the top of his swollen folds, blinking invitingly at the mech facing it. 

"So lovely for me..." Megatron sighed, scarred lip plates ticking up in a smirk, sharp denta gleaming. One servo moved to pin down a twitching thigh, and the other reached forwards to gently part the swollen valve lips. And the everything came to a complete stop.

The needy commander whined, pouting and wriggling on the berth like a wild thing, hips desperately trying to push the heated valve into the suddenly frozen touch. "Stop toying with me you sick fragger...."

"Starscream." Megatron said, voice suddenly flat and serious, causing the flier to look down to see the ex-gladiator's look of intense, dumbfound concentration. "What is this?" As he spoke, Megatron traced his servo ever so gently around the rim of Starscream's valve, a barely there brush against a soft natural cover. 

The Seeker's face blushed bright blue in embarrassment, thighs trying to clench shut, if not for both servos suddenly working to keep them open. The Vosian muttered something under his breath. 

"Your what?" Megatron prompted, unwilling to believe what he was seeing.

"My seals! It's my valve seal, you slagging glitch!" Starscream screeches in embarrassment, helm falling back against the berth.


	2. To Begin In Earnest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has become far longer that it was intended to be. And I can promise at least two more chapters. We haven't even gotten to the gratuitous smut yet. *sigh* Well, I do hope you enjoy this monstrosity that I am apparently raising. ;)

Megatron simply stared at the Seeker, servos warm and steady on the still trembling thighs beneath them. Valve seal. Starscream still had his valve seals. And the warlord was willing to bet that his second had his spike seals too.

Not-quite-surprise rippled through his field, which pulsed outward, looking for the flier's own. Honestly, Megatron couldn't claim to be completely shocked. His second had been Winglord's Heir, Starscream had probably been taught to be scared out of his processer at the prospect of interfacing before he bonded to a trine. And since the Vision's prospective trine died when Vos fell...

Well. This certainly changed things. 

The Seeker in question buried his head into the pillows scattered around at the head of his berth, a necessary luxury for a winged frame. This was awful. Starscream had been hoping that Megatron would have simply slid home without noticing, and he could have simply grit his denta and dealt with the ensuing pain on his own. No such luck.

He groaned, faceplates still flush with embarrassment, optics off as he waited for the inevitable laughter, at the taunts and insults that would surely come. Only privileged rich mechs kept their seals this long, not proper Decepticons. Starscream had simply been hoping to lose his seals with some amount of dignity. They would have gone to Thundercracker and Skywarp, but with the Action and Order gone, well.....

There had only been one mech in all of this blasted army that had protected him as vigilantly as an Action, guarded him as consistently as an Order. There was only one mech to whom he could willingly, and knowingly surrender. And Primus knew, that mech wouldn't have him now.

"Starscream." The purple and silver fighter broke the silence, field gentle and pulsing against the agitated mess that belonged to the sleek Seeker spread out on the berth. When this garnered him no response, Megatron pressed soft kisses against the high tension cables running along the gaps between the fliers hips and thighs. 

At this, Starscream whined, twisting and tossing as he tried to wriggle out of his Lord's firm grip. "What the frag do you want, oh glorious leader?" He spat, voice as toxic as acid, if only to cover up his fear. 

"Open up, Starscream, if you don't mind." He tapped a servo on the Seeker's spike panel, waiting for the delicate metal to spiral outwards.

With a groan, the Decepticon SIC complied, frame tensing as his spike seal was revealed. Behind the opaque natural rubber, the very tip of Starscream's spike could be seen, slim and sliver, with a red streak that appeared to run down the centre. "Happy now, fragger?" He murmured, but this time both his voice and field revealed his shame and fear. Suffice to say he was not prepared for what happened next.

Megatron pressed a reverent kiss to the thicker of the two seals, servos massaging tense cabling as he trail nips and licks up the Seeker's frame, optics bright with desire, and field heavy with lust. "And you sought to give me this, my little Seeker?" His field finally managed to brush with Starscream's, revealing the awe and honour that the Decepticon felt.

Shellshocked, Starscream responded with a dazed nod, ruby optics wide and surprisingly innocent for optics that had seen the horrors of war. His own EM field was a haze of confusion, and no small amount of embarrassment. 

"A gift such as this, is not something lightly given by the Seekers of Vos, especially their Prince, correct?" Again, the Air Commander nodded, unused to the care that laced through his leaders tone. "Ah, I thought as much....." Megatron brought one servo up to gently caress the sharp edges of his second's face, still as beautiful as the day he swore alliance to the Decepticon cause, and to Megatron himself. "It.... Was not always so among the citizens of Kaon, especially in the gladiatorial pits... But then such a thing was rarely given freely, such as this... And when it was..." The Warlord's voice trailed off with a lustful sigh, that did not match his gentle optics. "Such a gift was treated with proper reverence." 

Starscream arched and whimpered, vying to coax Megatron closer, desperate for affection as validation that he had desired for so long. "P-please... Megatron. Megatron don't tease me, not in this." His optics threatened to spill washer fluid, unable to believe what he was hearing. It had been quite a long time since the two had been on good terms, and never before had such adoring words been applied to Starscream directly. Clearly, the ceasefire was doing wonders for the larger mechs disposition.

"Not in this my little star, never in this." Megatron sank into the flier's clutching arms, raining kissed down along the Seeker's helm and filling his field with warmth and affection as Starscream's finally unfurled to meet his own. "This... Was an offer to begin courting among the mines, Starscream, I will not hold you to that, but-"

"Yes." 

Megatron froze once more optics growing wide. "Yes?" He whispered faintly.

"Yes. I am willing to... Give us a try." Starscream said carefully, but this time, despite the nervousness in his field, the Vision maintained optic contact. "Now, are you going to break my seals, or must I have Knock Out do it for you?" The Seeker smirked, playful coyness returning to fiery optics. 

At that, Megatron merely chuckled, pressing Starscream against the berth, and he purred softly into the Vosian's audial. "Now, now, my little Seeker, that isn't how I was taught...."


	3. Week 1

Starscream palmed desperately at the key pad to his quarters, knees shaking as he snarled, having to re-enter the passcode again before tumbling into the Spartan room. One week. One week of near constant overloads, and incessant buzzing against his anterior nod and his now tender valve folds. All because that slagging glitch 'didn't want to hurt him'. 

"He'd rather drive me mad instead..." The flier grumbled, falling face first into his berth, curling around his pillows as though trying to hide his form. After the Vision's encounter with Soundwave, the action was purely instinctual.

The angular ex-gladiator had pinned him to the side of a corridor, and had proceeded to run knifelike servos all over the bulge that had apparently become noticeable over the course of the day. Starscream had been terrified. There was no way he could have gotten away, not with his playing warped as it was. The Seeker had been unable to fly for the past three days. 

Luckily for the Vosian, Soundwave had received a communication from Megatron, and had left to follow his Lord's wishes. Which left the poor flight frame to rush his way back to the berth he had been sharing with the 'glorious' Decepticon leader for the past week. 

Starscream moaned as a small overload shuddered trough his frame once more. Torture. Pure torture. His modesty panel had been locked shut, per Megatron's request, and despite near constant whining, he hadn't been allowed to open it. 

Little did Starscream know when he offered his seals to the war frame, but they had a very particular way of breaking seals in Kaon to insure the mech who's seals were broken suffered no pain. Luckily for Starscream, Megatron himself could attest to it being a painless procedure. Unluckily for the Seeker however, was that the process involved stuffing his valve full of his own lubricant, which according to his partner, would take upwards of three weeks. 

"Primus, I'll look egg-heavy by then..." Starscream groaned to himself, squirming in the berth and rubbing his thighs together, high heeled peds crossed. His servos ran over his flexible abdomen plating, which had already begun to expand outwards, just as it would do if the Seeker were carrying a clutch. So preoccupied with his expanding frame was he, that the SIC didn't notice when the door slid open, and then shut, allowing the looming frame of Decepticon Warlord to enter the room. 

"Yes, I suspect you will, my little Seeker." Megatron replied, smirking as he made his way towards the berth. His little star immediately jumped, turning to perch seated on the berth, long legs tucked underneath his adorably swollen frame, wings perked attentively. It was only Starscream's field that betrayed his lust, reaching out searchingly for his lover. "That doesn't mean I will open your seals any sooner." He paused as he made it to the edge of the berth.

At this remark, Starscream pouted, kneeling to lean against the larger frame, writhing against the silver plating, his own blue grey plates burning up. "It's ridiculous. Your ever so loyal spy tried to cope a feel in the corridor today. I couldn't had flown away even if I wanted too." He pressed a kiss to the purple insignia on Megatron's chest, his field the only thing showing the flicker of fear that the flier had felt earlier that day.

The ex-gladiator growled, engine roaring in anger as his arms came to wrap around the Seeker's slim frame, drawing him close. "I will be having words with him about his behaviour then, Starscream. I won't let anyone touch you like that again." The protectiveness, laced in no small amount with instinctive possessiveness, slammed through his field, wrapping around the SIC like a blanket. 

"I'll hold you to that, fragger." Starscream muttered softly, body slumping against Megatron as another overload rippled through him. "Now, let's forget about Soundwave, and focus on ME for awhile, yes?" His servos worked into the gaps in the warlord's shoulder pauldrens, field reflecting the Seeker's spike in desire. 

"Now now, don't be greedy. You've been getting your overloads all day. It's my turn, little Seeker." Megatron chuckled, leaning in to Starscream's touch before pulling the flier up to be level with his faceplates, catching him in a fierce lip lock, glossa burrowing between the silky smooth derma. He broke off the kiss, his lover panting hotly, optics bright as he lent towards the Visions audial. "What are your words, Starscream?" 

"V-Venus for slow, S-Sa-Saturn for stop...." He moaned, optics hazy as he hung off of Megatron's frame. "P-please. S-so full..." He squirmed, pressing his bloated little belly against the larger mechs firm abdomen, gasping as his aft was roughly groped.

"Not full enough." Megatron countered smirking as he gently pushed Starscream downwards, towards his own interface panel. "Now, let's see if you've managed to learn what I've taught you, little seeker." 

The position left Starscream with his face centimetres away from his Lord's steaming modesty panel, with his wings high and well within the Warlord's reach, aft perked high in the air as he rested his weight on his hands and knees. It also coincidentally left the lubricant trapped in his valve to slosh forwards, inexperienced callipers clenching down on nothing, leaving their owner mewling as his licked and sucked at the blazing metal in front of him. 

Megatron let his optics narrow, but never shut, fixed on the sight of his proud second whimpering and nuzzling his interface panel like a little turbofox kit, desperate for its daily feeding. He stroked the Seeker's helm, allowing his panel to slide open and his half-pressurised spike to poke out. "Are you thirsty, little one?" He murmured, using his servo to gently guide the panting mouth down around his thick girth. 

The flier nodded, suckling gently as he relaxed his intake, ready for his first treat before he could move on to the main event. With a deep groan, the war frame allowed his waste fluid to spurt from his spike, hot liquid playing over the silver glossa teasing his slit. As soon as the flow stopped, Starscream began sucking in earnest, servos squeezing and tracing the purple biolights that he couldn't quite fit down his intake. The larger Decepticon moaned, one servo reaching up to tease the sliver grey wings fluttering before him, the other encircling the Seeker's throat, feeling the tubing bulge as he pushed his spike deeper with each thrust. 

It was no surprise that neither lasted long, not with a vibrator buzzing diligently against Starscream's node, and not with that delectable tubing clenching around his throbbing spike in the case of Megatron. With a guttural roar, Megatron emptied his transfluid tanks down the flier's stomach, causing the lithe frame to expand even more from the sheer volume the larger mech produced. Starscream cried out softly around the spike in his intake, still suckling softly, even as his frame fell to the berth and his optics shuttered off, nearly half in recharge already.

With a light chuckle, Megatron pulled the sleepy Seeker off his spike arranging the mech carefully amidst the pillows and delicate metal mesh adorning the berth, mindful to let the wings rest gently on the soft mound. As Starscream curled in on himself, making soft, sparkling like sounds, the mighty war frame wrapped himself around the smaller mech, holding him close. The war build drifted peacefully into recharge to the sound of a Vosian's flight engine purring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying my little beastie! Comments are welcome! ;)


	4. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy chapter- sorry it's so short! I hope you enjoy! ;)

By week two, the Seeker was lethargic and round, plating delightfully descended and hanging low in his pelvis. He didn't leave the Decepticon compound, preferring to stay behind its walls, which left him with only other 'Cons to worry about. After the glossa lashing Soundwave had got in the command room however, Starscream was subject to nothing more than lustful stairs. And that truly couldn't be helped. He was a picture of a fertile flier at the moment, after all. 

Starscream was propped up at the top of the berth, wings nestled in between pillows and metal mesh cloths, pouring over stacks of data pads. He was absentmindedly nibbling on his stylus, occasionally shivering through overloads. The SIC wasn't exactly fit for active duty at the moment, too sensitive and revved to be of functional use outside of paper pushing, but he wasn't berth bound just yet. It did certainly help to stay in the comfy space, however. 

The Vision stretched and rose, making his way over to the table where and Eradicon had brought energon to early that day. He stood, drinking his rations, one servo gently rubbing over his distended stomach in an absentminded fashion. He turned towards the door when it opened, allowing an exhausted warlord to stagger through, fresh from the wash racks.

"Long day, lover?" The Vosian asked, meandering over to offer the larger mech a cube, optics shuttered and dim as he stood before the older Cybertronian. Megatron accepted the fuel with a groan, moving to sit on the berth. He drank slowly, before setting the cube to the side, and resting his head above his second's abdomen. 

"You have no idea, my little Seeker. The Autobots are phenomenally trying, even when they are apparently 'attempting to be useful'. Primus knows how they haven't managed to drive Optimus mad." Megatron pressed a kiss to the bloated belly, large servos massaging the flexible plating. "And how was your day, little star?"

"Largely uneventful, oh glorious leader." Starscream purred, arching into the touch as charge crackled through his systems. Their fields intertwined gently, creating a small bubble of calm for the explosive pair. "As you can see, I've managed to get even fatter, thanks to your damned 'tradition'." He huffed, but the words lacked their usual acidic edge as the flier manoeuvred himself to be gently perched on his lover's lap. The sleek flying frame brought his lithe arms up, slender servos smoothing out wires and massaging out kinks in the tubes and tension from the cables. 

"I wouldn't call it fat, Starscream. Although I must admit, the idea of you fattening yourself with a brood, or even now with your own lubricant, is a very appealing one." The silver and purple mech brought his own scarred servos up, working into wing joints and flight panels, letting his Seeker's charge dance between the tips of his claws. "And besides, little one," He pressed a gentle kiss to the red helm crest. "I would do most anything to refrain from hurting you in this. Besides. I'm sure you'll be thanking me when this is over."

The flier could only offer an unintelligible moan in response, overload being coaxed gently closer by the soothing caresses to his wings, and the infuriating, ceaseless buzzing between his thighs. He arched and panted, planting hot, sloppy kisses all over his Lord's plating, delirious in pleasure. But all good things must come to an end, and with one large servo at the base of his spine, and the other pinching his ailerons, Starscream tumbled into overload.

Gently, so gently, Megatron lay his lover onto the berth, his own charge having perked up with the Seeker's overload. The Air Commander appeared ready to slip into recharge at any moment, but he still opened his intake, derma parted beautifully and glossa peaking out past silver-White, adorably fanged denta. 

With a lustful groan of his own, Megatron placed the bulbous head of his own turgid spike into that talented intake, growling softly as it was suckled like and energon candy by the vain flier beneath him. He stroked his silver spike, tracing the violet biolights, which pulsed in time with his spark beat. Nothing was more arousing than the stated optics of his lover, of the lazy sway of his drowsy, stated field, of that perfect swell between his narrow hips, the perfect size of two servos full, that would only grow larger in the coming week. Gladiatorial and miner frames never swelled up like this, not even when a mech was unfortunate enough to spark- their builds were too large for anything more than a slight pudge, possessing more that enough space for a growing sparkling. Seekers of Vos on the other hand, were slim and sleek, lithe and elongated, no more room that strictly necessary for all typical internals to streamline them for flight. When a Seeker carried, in short, it showed. And it showed a lot. Stuffed with naught but his own valve fluids, Starscream already looked like he was well on his way to carrying a good sized clutch of Seeker eggs, and like Pit did Megatron want to make that fantasy true. It was with that thought, and a flick of his wrist, that sent the warlord into roaring overload, every last drop of transfluid greedily suckled away by the sleepy mech attending to him. 

The elder mech settled down on the berth with a sigh, mindful of large grey wings as he pulled his flier flush to his frame, kissing away the smudges of transfluid that had managed to escape Starscream's dutiful sucks. Entwined as they were, Megatron drifted into recharge.


	5. Week 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know that my chapters will be coming a bit more slowly then usual, but I'll try to get them done as quickly as possible! I hope you enjoy!

Week three found the Seeker bed bound, too large to leave their quarters, much less the building, and so delirious in pleasure that he barely could find processing power to mind. What he did mind however, was the fact that his lover kept leaving him alone for most of the day. Megatron had been swamped with work refining peace treaties and setting up the government, and just Autobot idiocy in general. So much so, in fact, that the glorious Decepticon General had taken to leaving his Seeker literally bound to the berth to keep Starscream from trying to come and find him. 

 

Of course, Starscream always could send the ex-gladiator a ping of 'Saturn' and the stasis cuffs would unlock and bring the warlord running to their rooms to comfort him, but that was besides the point.

 

The point was that he was stuffed near to bursting with his own lubricants, a pleasant sort of ache radiating from his pelvic and spinal struts from the sheer weight of the fluid. His arms were bound above his helm, wings bound flat to the berth, and his delicate peds had been securely latched down. The bloat little flier was all stretched out in the berth, valve growing steadily larger with each passing day.

 

The Vision's untouched interface equipment was aching, but thankfully exposed to the open air between his spread legs. His node was a swollen, bright little bud nestled within the folds of his engorged valve, biolights pulsing in time to his spark beat. The folds were lined with slim vibrating pads hiding between them, and all around the node. Waves upon waves of desperate pleasure rocked him, overloads only really halting when they nocked him into recharge. 

 

Finally, finally, the berth room door opened and shut, Megatron making his way towards the berth and his desperate Seeker strapped to it. With an audible thunk, his spike hitting its cover in its eagerness to enter the wanton little thing before him. He laughed to himself before making his way over to the berth, cube in hand to feed his delirious little star.

 

"What a lovely sight you are for me to come home too, all spread out and lovely for me. Are you ready for me to take your seals, little Seeker?" The warlord chuckled when he got an empathetic nod in response, Starscream too busy moaning through another overload to answer verbally. Megatron gently stroked one servo down the quivering mound before him, petting the now taunt protoform so enticingly and erotically exposed for claws digits to pinch and coddle. "Mmhmm. I think perhaps you are indeed. However... I think we must postpone this little venture for a while longer, Starscream. Till I can find enough time to do this properly, to please you thoroughly and coax you through your first time with proper care."

 

This was met with a pathetic wail from the trembling frame below, whose body tried its damnedest to entice the strong, Sire worthy frame above it. "Now now, my little Seeker, none of that. I will do this properly, and not rush things," Megatron ran another servo between his lovers plump folds. "No matter how prettily you beg, my little minx."

 

Straddling the quivering frame, the war build ran his servos reverently over Starscream's body, toying with the pliant, yet turgid swell between powerful thighs. The silver and purple mech met his lover in a desperate, lust filled kiss, fields meeting to swirl in desire, though strut deep exhaustion was all to clear in the larger frame. Leaning close to Starscream's audial, he whispered, "If you need me to break them now, little lover, just say the word. Cybertron if you are alright, and Saturn to stop, like we discussed."

"C-c-cybert-Cybertron." Starscream stuttered out, trust and affection breaking through the lusty haze in his field and optics. With a groan, Megatron smiled, and began to rut his thick length into the inflated tummy beneath him. The Seeker keened, doing his best to arch into the touch, as eager to please as the elder mech above him. 

Again, neither could last long, the smaller flight frame eventually passing out through a powerful overload from the friction alone, causing his partner to release an impressive splattering of transfluid, painting across his massive belly. With a possessive growl, Megatron released the stasis cuffs from the bed, pulling his star close, eyes alight with a primal hunger at seeing his potential mate swollen and round, and marked with his fluids. Reluctantly, he joined his lover in recharge.


	6. First Seal (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for how short these are getting- I'm just having trouble finding time at the moment. I might have to slow updates, just so I can write more substantial chapters... But I will try to post as often as possible! ;)

Starscream was gently roused from his fitful recharge early in the day, far too early for his preferences. His fragging glitch of a lover however, wouldn't let him fall back asleep. 

Instead, Megatron coaxed him up with soft words and a gentle touch, removing those infernal vibrators from his valve, carrying his now heavy frame to the washracks and into their oil bath. He sank into it, feeling weightless for the first time in weeks, buoyancy increased by his own slick. His potential mate promptly pampered him, shining his slightly distressed plating till it gleamed, polished and waxed the silver grey metal to standards it hadn't seen before the war. 

The Seeker was fed energon, licked and sucked off of his larger lover's scarred claws, always to return to his hungry intake dripping with the bright blue liquid. The warlord's optics darkened as his little mate purred and sucked, arousal and desire spiking through the affection and adoration soaking his field. 

Minx that he was, Starscream smirked, allowing his own talons to trace over the heated panel of his lover. The purple and silver spike sprung free, pre-transfluid already glistening at the tip. Swiping his thumb over the pearl of liquid, the flier sucked on his own digit, his own optics alight with challenge. One that Megatron was more than willing to accept.

The war build surged up, spike pressing insistently against soft derma, which placed kisses and nips along the heated metal. The smaller mechs silvery glossa gave little kitten licks all up its impressive length, before his servos went to kneed against his lovers abdominal plating, right against the transfluid tank. Megatron groaned, optics rolling back in his head as he gritted his sharp denta, refusing to overload. No, the Kaonian would much rather keep his transfluid tanks full for the days later proceedings, but that did not mean he couldn't give his little star something to swallow.

The larger build pressed his spike into the willing intake, forcing Starscream's head against the edge of the oil bath, his length buried deep in his paramours throat leaving the fliers neck cables to bulge around his girth. With a sigh he relaxed, pouring his waste fluids down into the willing tank. The Seeker gave a sharp whine, glaring up at Megatron, pouting at the Decepticon's denial of the fluid he truly wanted, suckling sulkingly.

As the flow dribbled off, the warlord pulled back chuckling, wiping Starscream's derma as he eased their frames out of the hot oil. "So displeased with my offering, little star? And yet you invited it so readily."

"That wasn't what I wanted, pins for processor, and you know it." The Seeker replied snarkily, folding his arms over his chest as the larger mech dried him off. "Why did you make me swallow that? Have your transfluid tanks run dry?" Despite the taunts, Starscream laced his fingers behind Megatron's neck as the war build lifted him up, carrying the heavy flier back to the berth room.

"On the contrary. I simply am filling my reserves so I can refill you valve properly when I take you today." Megatron smirked as both the frame and field he held close to his own shivered in excitement.

"You mean we can break them today?" Starscream's voice was alive with excitement, fear from their first encounter gone as the promise of his frame returning to its normal sleek beauty was dangled in front of his face plates.

"You can break them, and yes, you will. Kneel here for me." Megatron set him down gently, petting between his wings. He place the flier in front of a bar, guiding Starscream's servos to hold it, and situating a bowl between his spread and kneeling thighs, to 'help with the clean up'. Then the warlord took a thin surgeons needle out of his subspace, and very gently poked a tiny, tiny hole in the flier's valve seal. As he sat back against the massive lounge chair before the seeker, the Vision cocked his head in confusion, field reaching out in question. 

"What now?" The Prince asked optics puzzled.

"Now, my dear little Seeker, you push." And for all that Megatron held his star dear, even he couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression that stole over his lovers striking face.


	7. As It Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter got up so late! I hope you all enjoy, and I'll try to update faster!

Starscream squirmed and wriggled, trying to double over as his servos clutched desperately to the bar above his head, but nothing would bring that blasted seal to break. And his mate was certainly no help. The large war frame simply sat there as his little Seeker mewled and cried, lubricant slickening his thighs. 

"P-please M-M-Megatron please, just break it, please...." Starscream quivered, pressing even harder. He knew nothing would get his lover to stop this exquisite torture except if the word 'Saturn' passed his parted lips. Still, it felt good to submit this way, pure. Safe. 

Before, during the war, their relationship had been poisoned by fear and ambition on both sides. But here and now, Starscream, proud and fiery Prince of Vos, next in line to be Winglord, could finally be Starscream, the Vision, who's deepest coding only felt at easy when his frame was pinned beneath his lover's ready to be bred and fragged full till he was egg heavy and stated. Primus only knew how heavenly that felt to the flier.

There was the small problem of breaking that Primus thrice damned seal that had to be attended to first, however. 

His servos clenched as he bit his lips, nearly squealing as the fluids in his desperately clenching valve shifted, resulting in inseam gurgling noises emanating between his slick and spread thighs. He bore down on the sloshing liquid, panting as coolant ran down his frame in rivulets, only looking up to glare as his lover chuckled at his predicament.

"Come now, my little Seeker, surely this isn't too hard a task for your pathetically sealed little valve? Don't tell me that it is his own valve seals that beat my feisty pet's strength." Megatron teased lightly. He had come to learn that obscenely dirty and humiliating talk was enough to get his needy love off, and Starscream had invited him to indulge in that little kink as often as he liked. Lucky for the red, silver, and navy mech, that turned out to be quite often. "So desperate to be your master's slut, is it?" 

Starscream whimpered at the dark chuckle, twisting as his wings fluttered to stead him. His valve ached, nod enlarged and peaking out between swollen valve lips, all shiny slick with the first trickles of his lubricant. "P-please, my Lord, master, please...." 

Finally, finally the ex-gladiator rose, freeing his own thick length as he stalked towards the lithe Seeker. He smirked as he gently fondled the twitching wings, petting the broad, sensitive surface. The mech beneath him whined, voxcoder spitting static as his drew nearer to overload. "You do, don't you? You're just begging and pleading, making such a scene because you want my spike. Proud Prince of Vos, as interface hungry as gutter shareware." Megatron leaned down to the flier's audio, sharp denta nicking the plating on the side of his helm. "At least pleasurebots get paid, my greedy little Seeker." 

Said prince was close to bawling, optics offlined as he tried to arch into the teasing touch on his wings. He wanted to overload. He wanted to be pinned beneath his defender, his Action. He wanted to feel transfluid filling up his valve, coating his gestation chamber. He wanted to be swollen and egg heavy for his master, Order. He wanted to be showered with affection, and slow soft touches, the ones his hardened mate so eagerly gave. He wanted to be forced down, aft up, bitten, marked, spanked, slapped, and filled to the point of bursting, humiliated and debased in the most pleasurable of ways, a request that only took a bit of honest words and faithful promises to get his lover to comply. But most of all, he wanted that slagging seal gone.

"Go on, love. Go over my bright star." Megatron murmured, optics bright with affection that gave his words even greater depth. "Overload for me, my sweetspark." 

With a cry and a sharp pinch to his wing by the silver and purple mech, the Vision tumbled into overload. His valve contracted and pushed, bearing down as it would in laying. And with a sharp intake, his valve seal burst.

Fluid came pouring down between the Seeker's legs as he sobbed in relief, bowl quickly filling up as his stomach flattened out again. His waist was slim once more, and he shook, gasping as Megatron gently unwound his servos from the bar. One massive claw came to rub the slick into powerful flier's thighs, arousal bursting through his field. "So good for me, little star, so obedient when your processor is fogged with pleasure." He praised.

The sturdy war build lifted the still-trembling Seeker into his arms, walking them towards the berth. He flipped over as he fell towards it, so that he landed on his back, with his arms full of needy Vision, impatient for his spike.

"Now. Now Megatron, right now, inside, please," Starscream wriggled, servos slipping into discovered hot spots, smirking when gladiator grade cooling fans clicked on. "Come on you fragger, it's gone, I'm empty, now take me and fill me back up again." 

Megatron's vents stuttered at the demanding whine, processor helpfully providing memories of how it looked when Starscream's valve was stuffed full, and how easily his plating distended, and now wouldn't that be nice if it were his spike and his transfluid instead? The warlord groaned, hands reaching up to steady the flier perched on his chest, still slick thighs rubbing against an impressive silver and purple spike. 

But regardless of how ready and pre-stretched that pretty valve was, this would still be Starscream's first time, and it would be with someone his was technically courting for mateship. No, if Megatron was going to do this he'd do it right. Save introducing his little Seeker to the fun stuff later. 

So to still Starscream's provocative wriggling, he pulled his star down into a blazing, love filled kiss.


End file.
